Pokemon return of the guardians and the betrayal of the chosen one
by Aerodactyl999
Summary: Ash gets betrayed and the guardians took their first step since centuries or years. Ash will have to protect them from a weapon that took them down one by one. A weapon of dark aura but advance and powerful.


During **the** **time when earth and the planets are created.**

 **Pokemon and humans live together in harmony and peace.**

 **But soon some people became worst and took lives and steal.**

 **Arceus** **created guardians of each kind of Pokemon in the pokedex from venusaur to noivern.**

 **Guardians of extinct Pokemon went and take a break except for the guardians of bastiodon , kabutops , omastar , aerodactyl , and relicanth.**

 **Soon as the evil world is about to fade a man is on the run for enslaving 40 Pokemon.**

 **The man stopped and found a weapon that will help him take on the guardians.**

 **When the weapon was complete the man decided to test the weapon out.**

 **The first victim was the steelix guardian who saved an onix from drowning.**

 **The weapon was a crystal of dark aura on a stick.**

 **The steelix guardian changed the human side and the Pokemon side**

 **The guardian himself got a change in heart by force**

 **The steelix rust as the smog coming out of his mouth.**

 **His mega evolution has red rings and dark aura crystals instead of regular crystals and got sharper teeth.**

 **The two other steelix and the three onix that the guardian has changed also.**

 **During the ages the guardians became victims until the battle of kanto where 10 guardians survive and hold the fort in pallet town**

"Cousins help and why do I easily get bruised why." Yelled the heracross guardian as he writhe in pain before all his Pokemon who are heracross became purple with red eyes.

"Ok this is bad yahhhhhh"said the sableye guardian before he was shot in the eye by an arrow that belongs to the now corrupted heracross guardian.

"Seriously next time use your shield next time but nevermind your a goner"said the lopunny guardian.

"ok bye buddy" said the arbok guardian who shielded his eyes to not see his friend's demise.

"Guys we are guardians we defend and help so everyone combine"said the pidgeot guardian who glowed along with his pidgeot

"Attack"squawked the pidgeot guardian.

 **In the hall of origins**

"Seriously don't they know we exist"said arceus

"um arceus can you end this because this is getting annoying." Said mew with her eye twitching.

"Ok yveltal and kyurem both of you must assist me by combining oblivion wing and glaciate along with my attack judgement"said arceus

 **After the battle the guardians became stone and hidden in 18 locations**

 **The man who started it had children and soon in the present a descendant known as Giovanni starts his weapon to take the guardians**

 **In the present**

"Go pokeball" yelled the trainer known as ash who just caught articuno at the whirl islands (I know in the game that you can't get articuno in the whirl islands and my cousin made a suggestion of ash catching articuno there)

Meanwhile later sorry I'm gonna add ash catching lugia and lapras after completing the story and I'm lazy.

Near pallet town four guardians rest peacefully until

"Zane ready to train." said the bouffalant guardian

"I'm ready Brendan" said Zane the zangoose guardian

"Guys hide don't tell Leonidas that I'm here" said Cedric the kecleon guardian

"Right behind you" said Leonidas with his persian along with 5 meowths

"How did you find us" said a terrified Cedric

"You may have camouflage but a shiny noctowl told me where you were" said Leonidas before a laser made of dark aura shot him.

"Who's next" said a man in cloak

Aerodactyl999:ok this is has been a successful

Aeropica:wow your username is named after my species

All of my Pokemon: ok you're dead Aeropica.

Aerodactyl999: I don't own Pokemon or any characters except the oc fly and fly as fast as you can you can't catch aeropica because he's the gingerbread man well he's actually an aerodactyl but salamance staraptor latios charizard skarmory attack aeropica and bring me a fearow for me to catch since I accidentally defeated one instead of catching one.

Blaster:So no hydro pump on him.

Aerodactyl999:yes blastoise and no rude comments because this is the first chapter and the betrayal will happen later and name the guardians except heracross and lucario


End file.
